1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to display devices and displaying methods, and more particularly to a portable electronic device and method for adjusting a display orientation of a display screen of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A user may view a display screen of a portable electronic such as a notebook computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), or a mobile phone from different locations or positions. For example if the user lays on his side, then to be more comfortable and have a better viewing experience, the user must manually adjust orientation of the display screen, so that the user can view the displayed media right side up from his viewpoint, e.g. turn the portable electronic device over on it's side. However, such manual adjustment may be inconvenient for the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for automatic adjustment of a display orientation of the portable electronic device, to provide more comfortable and better viewing experience to users.